1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion battery pack typically includes a core pack that has a bare cell and a protection circuit module.
The bare cell includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, electrolyte, and a separator for applying power to an external electronic device and enabling rechargeability. The protection circuit module protects the battery pack from over-charge and over-current and prevents performance degradation from over-discharge.
The bare cell and the protection circuit module are typically welded to a lead plate having a specific shape formed of metal, so that the bare cell can be electrically connected to the protection circuit module.